Between ski runs at various resorts it is not uncommon for a skier to remove his skis from time to time so that he can have refreshment or simply relax. Ski racks are usually provided for use by skiers to store their skis temporarily.
It is not uncommon for a skier to take another's skis from a rack by inadvertence, thinking them to be his own. More serious, however, is the intentional theft of skis which is becoming increasingly common with the increase in popularity of the short.